A Thousand Miles
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: This story is a HHR fiction. But starts at RHR, Ron cheats on Hermione, but the only person that knows is Ron, Luna, and Harry. Whats Harry to do? BTW! I fixed up Chapter three.. At the end so check it out! READ AND REVIEW PLZ!
1. Hermione

A Thousand Miles

A/N: This is a new story, well... Duh lol.. Anyway, it's and hhr fic... and is...I guess you could say it is based on the song A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Harry POtter CHaracters..or anything like that. I also do NOT own the song by Vanessa Carlton, A Thousand Miles. But, I DO own the plot and junk...

Oh right don't puke once you finish reaaing the flashback okay? JK JK

It's just R/HR Fluff... sorry...

* * *

Chapter 1-

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Hermione sang as she played the big, black grand piano, that was in the living room.

It was summer, and she liked it that way. She loved staying at home with her parents, sitting in the sun, day- dreaming about things that she thought would never happen. She loved how everytime she would wake up, hear the birds chirping and seeing a wonderful sunny day.

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd_

The only thing that seemed to bother her was that her boyfriend and her best friend Harry,wasn't with her. Who's her boyfriend you ask? Well lets just say that he has bright red hair and blue eyes, yes those blue sparkling blue eyes. Okay, if you still have no clue, it's Ron, Ronald Weasley.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder... _

But for some very odd reason, when she had asked him to come and stay over at her place for the rest of the summer, he said that he had to help around the house. Harry, was currently with the Weasleys, too.

Another weird thing is that this song, A Thousand Miles, wasn't meant for Ron, it was meant for Harry, but Hermione had stopped thinking about Harry since she saw Harry and Cho together. The song was written right after Cho and Him had gotten together.

Okay, okay I guess your wondering how Hermione and Ron got together? Well... let's back it up a bit, to the time where Ron had asked Hermione out.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

.:_FlashBack:._

_It was seventh year and Hermione Granger was still a single young lady. Hermione had changed over the years, she has transformed from a bookworm, that always wore baggy robes, to a wonderful, young woman. She had formed curves in the right places, had a wonderful body, and never wore baggy robes again. She would wear robes that would show off her curves and body. _

_Anyway, I'm sorta getting off topic so let's get back on track..._

_It was a nice, bright night at Hogwarts, that night had been the last ball of the year, and the last and final year for the trio. Hermione had went to the ball with Harry, just as friends, since Ron was with Luna. That night was a wonderful night for Hermione, until she saw what she never wanted. _

_She was walking to the bathrooms and left Harry sitting alone, well not for long, at a table, when she saw Ron and Luna snogging each others brains out. _

_"Ron!" Hermione half yelled, half screamed._

_"Hermione?" Ron had went pink, especially at the ears._

_Hermione just glared at Ron and started to run out to the lake. "Hermione!" Ron called after her, as he tried to catch up to her._

_"Go away, Ronald!" Hermione screamed at him._

_"Hermione! Listen!" Ron said trying to calm Hermione down._

_"Listen to what! The way you lied to me? The way you said you were just going with her because she asked you, and just as friends? Well you know what Ron? Friends don't snog each other!" Hermione yelled as tears streamed down her face._

_"Hermione, the truth is that... I really wanted to go with you but, I thought I wouldn't have a chance. I mean you've grown to be a beautiful young lady, so I thought you would go with some one popular."_

_Hermione's eyes softened as she heard Ron speak. "I didn't though, I wanted to go with you..."_

_"Ermm...Well Hermione, I know this is a little quick but I can't wait...Ermm.. Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Hermione let out a squeak and ran up to Ron and hugged him..._

_.:End Flashback:._

Yes, that is how it happened, that is how Hermione and Ron got together.

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
_

Hermione smiled as she remembered the memory.

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories _

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

As Hermione had finished the song, she closed the piano thing and her coiled notebook, which was filled with songs that she had written, she walked up to the door and took one last lookat the piano and walked out.

* * *

How was it? Was it good? or Bad? Well you make the choice, so please Read and Review or just Review, since you already read the story...

I'll update soon!

Bye!

Cynthia and Bobby


	2. Ron you Jerk!

A Thousand Miles

Hello! This is Cynthia and Bobby, well currently just Bobby. Cynthia just went to the bathroom.

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Harry Potter characters (JK ROWLING DOES!)andany Songs that are in this fic. But we do own the PLOT!

Well then...that's it for now!

"BOBBY!" Cynthia screams as she re-reads the whole thing.

"Don't tell them what..." Cynthia yells and starts hitting him.

"Okay this Chapter is for Harry!" Bobby gasps as he getts up from the floor.

* * *

Chapter 2-

Harry was in his own room at the Weasley's, they got a spare room since Fred and George was living at the Joke shop.

He then went over to his trunk and took out his electric guitar and piano, well he had to unshrink both first,and started to play a tune on his gutar.. Harry then remebered that he had a notebook full of songs that he had wrote when he was at the Dursley's, and some after he had his heartbroken...well sorta anyway.

Harry started to play and sing to a song he wrote called Bad Day.

_Where is the moment we need at the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

He had wrote this song because... well he had a bad day, okay, to be honest it was the day that he found out Hermione was going out with Ron. He had liked or fancied Hermione for quite a while. When he had asked her to go to the ball, and she agreed, he thought it was the happiest day of his life. That was until Ron and Hermione waltzed back into the Greathall that same night holding hands and all that junk.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

It had killed Harry to do everything with them, while they were either sweet talking, kissing and... Err! Giggleing!What ever Ron said she giggled! Harry loved Hermione's laughs and all that junk but... Not when she's laughing at another guys jokes or something. Don't get Harry wrong or anything, he doesn't mind if a guy says something funny and she laughs, its whenthey're flirting with her!

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day  
_

When Hermione had came back from summer holidays during there fifth year, she looked wonderful! She had curves and everything. But thats when guys started to fall for her, just because she was very pretty. Harry on the other hand, liked Hermione because... She was--

BOOM!

"What the heck was that?" Harry asked no one in particular. Harry opened his door and jogged upstairs to Ron's room, where the boom had come from.

When he reached Ron's level, Harry saw everybody was standing outside his door, waiting for Harry's instructions. I'll tell you guys why later...

"Okay, everybody stand back!" Harry ordered.

"Bombarda!" Harry yelled with his wand pointed at the door.

Everybody gasped at what they saw. Ron was on top of Luna on the floor... Erm... I guess you guys get what there doing so I won't say CoughSexCough.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she walked up to Ron casted a spell on him so that his clothes were on and grabbed him by the ear.

Harry just stood there stunned. "Umm.. Mrs. Weasley, may I talk to Ron?" Harry asked red from anger.

"Sure..." Mrs. Weasley said in a tone that said that she trusted Harry, and that he could beat up Ron just as long as he didn't kill him. Mrs. Weasley knew that Ron and Hermione were going out, but the thing that suprised her most was that her youngest son was having sex with a girl.

Harry pulled Ron downstairs, but before they disappeared Ginny glared at her brother, and out into the backyard. Harry then levitated him far, far away from the burrow.

"RON! How could you! Fuck you Ron! Why would you do that to Hermione!" Harry roared at Ron.

Ron's face was red from embarassment and fury. "Because I did!"

"You stupid little Fucking Asshole!" Harry yelled as he screamed and punched Ron.

Ron tried to swipe at Harry but the thing was that Harry was so furious that every with in two meters of him was floating.

"Harry! Clam Down!" Ron yelled scared.

"You know what? Hermione deserves better than you, she doesn's deserve a scumbag for a Fucking boyfriend!" Harry bellowed. He then dropped Ron and ran back to the Burrow. As he entered the backdoor he went up to Mrs. Weasley and said, "Thank You for letting me stay with you guys, but I think Hermione might need some comfort, since Ginny most likely owled her. Oh, and here's a potion to heal Ron's brusies. I'm Sorry."

"Your quite Welcome my dear, and please tell Hermione that I'm sorry that Ron did such a dirty thing," Molly said, her voice shaking from anger and emotion,"And don't worry about hitting Ron, I think you taught him a lesson."

With Molly's last words ringing in his ear, Harry walked up to his room and used a spell so it would clean and pack all his stuff away. As that was taken care of he walked down stairs to Ginny's room, but before walking in, he is so polite, he knocked.

"Come in!" Harry heard Ginny murmur.

"So, did you owl Hermione yet?" Harry asked still a little pink from anger.

Ginny didn't answer yet, like she was afraid that Harry would get mad at her. "Don't worry, I won't get mad at you," Harry said just like he was reading her mind.

"Yah, I thought it would be best if i told her what happened. It would be better if she found out right away then later." Ginny answered.

"Yah, I guess your right. Well I think my stuff is done packing, so I'll see you later." Harry said as he stepped out the door.

"Your leaving?" Ginny asked in horror.

"Yah, I have to go see if Hermione's okay," Harry said.

"But doesn't she live like one thousand miles away?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Harry laughed, "I'm not going to walk, I'm going to apparate. But even if i did have to walk a thousand miles to see Hermione, I would. Well i better go, Bye Ginny!"

"Harry?" Ginny said as she stood up to grab Harry's arm.

"Yah?"

Ginny then went on her tippy toes and kissed Harry on the cheek. "That was for being such a great friend, and big brother to me!" Ginny said without a hint of embarassment.

"No problem, when ever you need something or someone,you know who to talk to," Harry said and gave Ginny one last smile and walked back up to his room and grabbed his stuff and apparated from there.

* * *

Ohhh... Ron you stupid Asswipe! Lol

Anyway that was the second chapter, what do yah think? PLease Review!

Bye!

Cynthia + Bobby


	3. Mione's Sister

Hello! We're Back and well, Bobby just left, so it's just me...

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Harry Potter characters (JK ROWLING DOES!) and any Songs that are in this fic. But we do own the PLOT!

I'm so depressed! I only got one Review... Does it really suck?

Thats all... I think! Anyway this chap is for Harry and Hermione...

* * *

Chapter 3- 

As Harry felt that pull behind his navel, he knew right then and there that he would have to face a red and puffy eyed Hermione. But, Harry didn't mind, that's why he was there, to comfort Hermione.

Before he walked up to Hermione's house, which was a huge mansion, that was made of brick and all that funky junk, he apparated again into a dark alley to go to Wal- Mart to get some chocolate ice cream, a chick flick, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, and some popcorn, that would certainly help her recover from her heart-ache.

Harry then walked back into the alley and apparated from there.

_DING- DONG_

Harry rang the doorbell, "Hi, is Hermione home?"

"Yes, come in,"The butler said.

AS thebutler went over tothe panel sorta thing, like the thing at an apartment, and pressed a button, Harry thought silently, 'Holly Merlin! Hermione's got a big house!'

"Miss. Granger, you've got a visitor." The butler said to the panel.

There was no answer, so the Butler walked back to Harry, "I'm sorry but I think she's sleeping."

"Umm... Can I please go up there and check on her? Please!" Harry pleaded.

"Um could I get your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh My! I'm sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Potter, I didn't recognize you," The butler said apollogetically.

"Erm.. It's alright, so may I see Hermione please?" Harry said impatiently, he really wanted to see Hermione.

"Yes! Yes! I will show you to her room."

As Harry walked up the stairs he saw some pictures of Hermione when she was younger, 'She still looks cute!' Harry thougth quietly to himself and let a grin appear on his face. As he walked towards a big oak door, he saw a picture of a little girl and Hermione, the other girl looked younger than Hermione, but they bothed look alike.

"Here we are," The butler said.

"Thanks," Harry said as he drew his attention back tothe Butler and hewalked away.

Harry knocked, "Hermione?"

"Go away!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry took this as a sign to barge in. "Hermione, come on! Get up!"

"Go away!" Hermione shrieked louder.

"Alright, I guess I'll leave you alone then, but remember this, no guy is worth your tears..." Harry said as he turned around and walked towards the door.

"H- how did you know?" Hermione said as she looked up.

"Well, I was the one who barged in on them, and then beat the crap out of him...so yah.." Harry said not looking at Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, again as she saw and recognizedhis jet black hair and his old specticales.

"Yah?" Harry asked dumbly.

Hermione didn't answer but ran up to him and gave him a hug, that almost knocked him off his feet.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Poor 'Mione."

Hermione just sniffed and burried her face in the crook of his neck.

"You deserve better Hermione, no guy is worth a young lady like you," Harry said, "If he makes you cry, he's not worth it."

"Mhmm." Hermione used as her answer. "Was that why he didn't come over?"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I asked if you guys could come over and Ron said he was to busy and you didn't want too."

"I didn't get the memo? When was this?" Harry asked starting to get angry at Ron again.

"What? He didn't tell you? That stupid unforgivable little son of a...!" Hermione didn't finish, because she passed out.

* * *

"Herm's?" 

Hermione's eye site started to become clear again and she saw a girl with brownish, blonde hair, that was curvy and she also had her color of eyes, chocolate brown, but with green flecks instead of gold.

"Em?" Hermione asked weakly, trying to sit up.

"Here, let me help you up." Em said.

Em, is short for Emma, just to tell you guys.

"Is Harry here?" Hermione asked.

Emma just giggled and said, "Ahhh, the tall, nicley built, guy with jet black hair, and pretty emerald green eyes?"

Hermione gave her a look like tell me our else I'll hurt you! Well not literly anyway.

"Okay, okay, he's downstairs fixing breakfast for you..."

Hermione smiled and asked Emma, "So what was his expression when he saw you?"

Emma giggled and answered, "Well he carried you to bed, and you know how my door is connected to your room?" Emma didn't wait for an answer, but just continued. "Well I heard some one yelling and all of a sudden a boom! So I ran into your room and saw this guy towering over you, about to pull up your covers, so I...ermmmm."

"You didn't... Oh Merlin!" Hermione said laughing at Emma's look of guilt.

"Yah... I did, I hexed him...with jelly legs. Well anyway, after I figured out that it was Harry Potter I took the hex off and apollogized. But he just stood there stunned and he looked from you to me and well I just stuck out my hand and said, 'Sorry 'bout that, I thought you were attacking my sister. My names Emma by the way.' And he just stood there like Oh my!" Emma said as she laughed.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Harry opened the door. "Having fun?"

"Yes," Emma answered sweet and innocently

Harry just laughed and walked over to Hermione's bed. "You feeling better?"

"Yah," Hermione said with a look of sadness in you eyes.

"Come on lets go downstairs and eat." Harry said changing the subject.

As all three of them came and sat down at the table, Harry stood up and walked over to the marble counter and got the orange juice.

"Hey 'Mione? Why didn't you ever tell me about Emma?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yah... Jeeze Hermione. Just kidding," Emma said. Everyone started to laugh and when they all calmed down, Hermione said, "Well see you guys never asked..and yahI never got around to telling you guys."

"Who's older?"

"Hermione is by like an hour, yah we're twins, but we don't really look alike do we?" Emma answered for the both of them.

"No, on the contrary, you look quite alike, but the thing is Emma, you got lighter hair then your sister." Harry said giving the two girls a lopsided grin.

The two just looked at each other and smiled.

"If only I got around to transfering schools," Emma said after she finished a peice of bacon.

"Where did you use to go?"

"Beaubaxtons, she was inyear 7, quite boring there, from what I read and all the complaining Em does." Hermione said with a grin.

"Yah..." Emma said.

Just then the window flew open and three barn owls and one snowy owl, Hedwig, flew into the window.

"Hey! Look! There are three letter's from Hogwarts!" Emma said as she placed the letters on the table. She then walked over to the cupboard and took out a box that read 'Owl Treats'. Emma then took out four treats and gave them to the owls and saved one for Hedwig.

"Here Em, there's one for you." Hermione said as she passed it to Emma.

_Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_Dear Miss. Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that there is a new Hogwarts teaching ground, right across the school yard, that is welcome to teach students from year 8 to 9. You will still be attending the Great Hall for all meals and assembly's. You will also be in your same sorted house and the only difference is that you will have your own common room for the 8th and 9th year students. _

_We are also pleased to announce that you will still be head girl._

_We sincerly hope you will be joining us!_

_Minerva McGonagal_

Harry's and Hermione's letters both read the samething, except Harry's said that he would be Head Boy instead of Ron. Emma's letters said the same thing, but it also said that she is welcome to be transfered to Hogwarts.

"YES!" Emma and Hermione screamed.

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed.

* * *

What do you think? I wrote it and I think it's okay, but your thoughts are better.

Bye

Cynthia


	4. Trouble

Hi Hi Hi! Sorry I'm just a little Hyper... Any Who...

Thanks for all the great reviews! You like it! You really like it! lol jk jk

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, JK Rowling does. I also do not own the songs in this story.

* * *

Chapter 4- 

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Harry asked after he put away his Hogwarts letter.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do Herms?" Emma asked, as she started to put plates in the dishwasher.

"Um... Do you wanna go to the mall?" Hermione asked as she helped Harry clean off the table.

"I don't care... sure why not... What do you think Harry?"

"Sure...Umm... Can I talk to you for a second Emma?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yah..Sure..." Emma asked confused.

"I'll be in the music room," Hermione said and left with a smile.

"Emma, what do you think we can do to cheer Hermione up? She doesn't seem herself, since that incident yesterday." Harry asked with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Hmmm...Well, Hermione loves to sing and write songs, it sorta runs in the family... Okay I shouldn't say that, it runs between me and Hermione... She loves to go shopping, swimming, soccor, and pretty much all the sports, except for quidditch." Emma said leaning on the counter.

"You forgot a major thing," Harry said with a grin.

"And what is that Mr. Potter?" Emma asked in a jokingly tone.

"Well, Reading and Homework," Harry said, which made Emma laugh.

"Too true, except that thats not her favorite thing, thats her favorite thing to do at Hogwarts. What I mean, is that every time in the summer, me and Herms, are so close, since we never get to see each other, that we just live our lives as it was our last. So I would have to say her favorite this to do is hang out with her friends." Emma said.

"I see, but do you know why she always doing homework and stuff at Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yah... My aunt, before she passed away used to hate mine and Hermione's guts, I dunno why but she did. So before she died, do you know what her last words were? Well they were you two kids are failures! I swear she was mental but you know, she was old... So that's what Herm's is doing, proving my aunt wrong."

"Wow, your aunt was...was... harsh..." Harry said thinking that their aunts and the Dursley's were related.

"Mhmm, you wanna go see Hermione play?" Emma said taking her mind off of her aunt.

"Sure."

"Wait! Do you play any instruments?" Emma asked with a look of hope in her eyes.

"Yah, I play the guitar, its my favorite, and the piano. Why?"

"You'll see." Emma said with a look of excitment in her voice. "Follow me."

As the two walked up the fluffy creamish white colored carpet stairs, Harry asked, "Do you play anything?"

"I sure do! I play the Drums, full set, the piano and guitar."

"Wow! You play alot of things, does 'Mione play anything?"

"Yah she loves to play the piano, but her second is bass." Emma said as she opened a door next to Hermione's. "You might wanna go get your guitar."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Harry said as he walked to his room, which was besides Hermione's. The order from left to right is, Emma, Hermione, then Harry's room.

As Emma appeared in Harry's room with two coil notebooks, Harry was unshrinking his guitar. "What are those?" Harry asked looking over to Emma.

"There filled with songs, that me and Hermione wrote."

"Cool," Harry said as he turned back to his trunk and grabed a scribbler.

"You write songs too?" Emma asked as they went back down stairs.

"Yup, it was what I loved to do when I was still living with the Dursley's."

"Oh," Emma answered and then put her index finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet.

As they entered the room, which Harry supposed was the music room,a beautifulsong hit their ears.

_Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I cant keep going this way_

As Emma crept slowly over to the right corner, there was a drum set and she then sat down. She then watched Hermione play the piano and sing, Emma thenchose the chorus to join in playing the drums.

_CRUSHED,  
By the sweetest lips ive never kissed  
How you bring the tips and the warmest touch Ive always missed  
CRUSHED,  
By the softest hands ive never held  
Probably never tell,  
You're the strongest love that Ive ever felt  
CRUSHED,  
That I havent ever let you know  
How it always goes  
Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close  
And so Im left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby Im so crushed_

As Hermione heard the drums beat the rhythm,she turned slightly to seeEmma playing the drums while staring at her. Hermione just smiled at Emma and ended the song.

"Having fun?" Hermione asked as she went over to Emma and sat beside her.

"I always have fun playing the drums and listening to you sing." Emma answered sweetly.

Hermione just gave her a soft smile and Emma said, "Harry was watching too."

"Really?"

"Indeed, you've got a great voice Hermione," Harry said as he walked over to Hermione.

Hermione flushed a bit and said, " Thanks, do you wanna give a go too?"

"Come on Harry! You saw Herm's play!" Emma said.

"Okay!" Harry laughed and went over to the door where he placed his guitar and his scribbler, then picked them both up. "Hmmm... What song should I play?"

"Play one while you were at the Dursley's," Hermione said.

"Well, thats gonna take a bit to choose." Harry smiled and Hermione picked up right away that he wasn't kidding.

"Okay, I got one." Harry said as he placed his guitar strap on his shoulder and started to play a nice beat then started to sing.

_Somtimes this house feels like a prison  
That I just can't leave behind  
There's so many rules  
I got to follow  
'Cuz you can't let go_

Harry sang very well, he just thought that his song was missing an instrument or two.

All of a sudden he got an idea. Harry had stoped playing and had a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Hey Emma, could you play the drums for my song?"

"Sure..."

"Don't worry you'll get the rhythm," Harry said reading Emma's expression. "And 'Mione, could you please play the bass?"

"Okay," Hermione said and smiled.

"One, Two, Three!" Harry said and they started, to be honest they played very very well.

_Somtimes this house feels like a prison  
That I just can't leave behind  
There's so many rules  
I got to follow  
'Cuz you can't let go _

_I don't wanna hear it  
And I j-j-just can't believe it  
All the stupid things you say but _

_One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do, to do, to do what i want to  
I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day _

_Sometimes I wonder if you know me  
Or if you just pretend to care  
Tell me are you on a mission to bring me down? _

_I dont wanna hear it  
And i j-j-just cant believe it  
All the stupid things u say  
But one day_

_I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do, to do, to do what i want to  
I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day _

As Harry turned around he saw a glint in Hermione's eyes that told him that she had gotten over Ron, but was still mad at him, but, there still was some pain, but she would be okay. Harry then saw a worried expression on Emma's face, she was staring at Hermione. She was probably thinking of how Ron should die for what he did to Hermione.

Harry just smiled and continued with the song.

_Go away  
Don't look at me  
Cuz we're not the same  
And you can't do nothing  
You can say  
That it's not okay  
But I'm not afraid  
And you can't do nothing  
One day _

_I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do, to do, to do what i want to  
I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day_

_One Day Nananana Nanana _

_One Day Nananana Nanana _

_One Day Nananana Nanana _

_One Day Nananana Nanana _

_One Day Nananana Nanana _

"That was great!" Hermione exclaimed, no longer with the hint of sadness in her voice, but just full of happiness and excitment.

"That was sooo Fun!" Emma yelled.

Harry laughed and said, "That was very very awsome."

"Harry use proper launguage!" Hermione scolded, but not seriously.

Emma and Harry both looked at Hermione and bursted out laughing, soon Hermione was on the floor with Harry and Emma tickling her.

All of a sudden there was a _pop_ and in came Ron...

* * *

That stupid guy! Jeeze! Hasen't he done enough damage? 

LOL okay that was the end of that chapter so... REVIEW!

Thank You!

Cynthia


	5. Leukemia

Hello! This is the Bobster! LOL

Anyway Cynthia is currently busy so I'm writting this chap okay..

Discliamer: I do NOT own Harry Potter characters (JK ROWLING DOES!) and any Songs that are in this fic. But Cynthia and I do own the PLOT!

* * *

Chapter 5- 

_All of a sudden, there was a pop and Ron appeared._

"What the Hell do you want you Asshole!" Emma yelled as she saw Ron. She had recognized him from all the pictures of her sister, Harry, and the ass.

Hermione was trying to restrain Emma from going over there to kill Ron, for a young lady she was very powerful.

"It's none of your buisness!" Ron yelled back red in the face from anger.

"The Hell it's my buisness! How dare you do that to my sister! You son of a... You know what you are a scum bag!" Emma yelled as she was free'd from Hermione's grip.

SLAP!

Emma had walked up to Ron and slapped him, hard.

Ron's face now had a hand print on it. Emma then stalked back to Hermione.

Harry who was in shock for seeing Ron there was standing right in front of Hermione.

"You Bitch!" Ron yelled as he clutched his face.

"You deserved it!" Emma yelled still fuming with anger.

Ronthen ran up to Emma and hit her across the face.

"Emma!" Hermione ran up to Emma and sat her down on the ground.

"Ron, you did deserve that! You can't hit Emma, she was just telling you the truth!" Harry yelled.

"Fuck you Harry! What do you know?" Ron yelled.

"He knows alot more then you!" Hermione said as she left Emma sitting on the floor. Emma who was massaging her cheek stood up and walked up beside Harry and Hermione. Hermione and Emma both glared at Ron.

"Look, I didn't do it with Luna," Ron said, but Hermione and Harry could see right through him.

"Bullshit!" Harry roared.

"There's no use in lying Ron!" Hermione screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"I didn't!" Ron continued to lie.

"Keep on lying and I'll hex you!" Emma threatened as she took out her wand.

"Like you could do anything!" Ron spat back. "Your just a pathetic..."

SLAP!

This time it wasn't Emma who had slapped him, it was Hermione. "Don't you dare insult my sister you jerk! Emma is right, you are a scumbag!"

SLAP!

"Mione!" Emma yelled as she caught Hermione's hand before she could hit the ground.

"What the hell Ron! You can't hit Hermione and Emma!" Harry yelled as he helped Emma put Hermione down.

"You stupid Bastard!" Emma spat out like it was venom.

Harry then stood up again and punched Ron, very very hard.

On Hermione's face, there was two long cuts, they were both on the left cheek where Ron had slapped her. On Emma's face, there were three, on her left cheek also from Ron.

"You ASSHOLE!" Emma bellowed as Harry was attending Hermione's wounds. Emma then went over to Ron and started to kick and punch Ron, who was on the floor clutching his nose. "You are pathetic! Stupefy!" Emmascreamed as she stunned the ass in front of her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Emma asked as tears of fear ran down her cheek.

"She'll be fine, don't worry Emma," Harry soothed. "Come on, lets go to the burrow and have a chat with Mrs. Weasley."

"Bring Hermione too?" Emma asked.

"Yah." Harry said as he transfigured a stretcher and levitated Ron onto it. He then levitated the Stretcher and placed a hand on to the handle.

As the four, appeared in the kitchen of the burrow, the Weasleys were eating dinner.

"Ughh..." Harry said embarrased.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked as she saw Hermione in Emma's arms. "What happened?"

"Your brother hit her," Emma said as more tears rolled down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry!"Mrs. Weasley said as she started to turn red, "Ginny show..."

"Emma," Emma introduced herself.

"...Emma to your room so we can heal Hermione." Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Thank you!" Emma said politely as she carried Hermione up the stairs.

"And you Ron, are in so much trouble to go off and hit both those girls!" Emma heard Mrs. Weasley yell at Ron.

**Okay, this is in Ginny's room to tell you guys...**

"Sorry about my brother. I can't believed he hit Hermione... and you." Giny said apollogeticly.

"It's okay I guess, I'm just afraid Hermione's not going to be okay." Emma said as she wipped the spare tears off her cheek.

"Why, whats wrong with Hermione?"

"Well, she hasn't been eating for a week and she has... a type of cancer." Emma said as tears blured her vision.

"What!" Ginny yelled.

"Isn't cancer uncurable or something?" Ginny asked frightened.

"Only some types, but you see Hermione is diagnosed with a cancer called Leukimea and well theres a 50 percent chance that she'll make it." Emma said as she burried her face in her hands.

Just then Harry barged in. "Emma, why are you still crying? Hermione's going to be okay." Harry reassured.

"N-No she's not! She has Leukimea okay! She's not going to be okay!" Emma screamed.

Harry hugged her and said, "Emma you have to believe! You have to trust her!"

"I-I do but she... The cancers been getting worse! All this emotion is causing it to get worse!"

Just then Emma's whole world went black and she fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Emma Jane Granger! Wake up now!" a voice yelled.

"Hmm..." was Emma's answer to all the yelling.

"Wake Up!" The person was sobbing.

"Five more minutes mom!" Emma joked as her eyes fluttered open.

"Herms!" Emma yelled as she saw Hermione's hands on her shoulder. "Your up!"

Hermione smiled and said, "Erm... You told them didn't you..."

"I'm Sorry!" Emma said starting to cry, "It just slipped! I didn't mean to I- I was just afraid!"

"I know! I know! It's okay" Hermione calmed Emma down by giving her ahug.

Emma then realised that she was in a Hospital bed... "Herms, where are we?"

"Ummm.. In St. Mungo's..." Hermione said slowly.

"Why?"

Hermione sniffed and said, "Okay, remember how you passed out at the burrow right?"

"Mhmm"

"Well when you didn't wake up f-for a w-w-week, I started to get scared and Harry and I brought you here." Hermione said as tears stung her eyes.

"And I'm all healthy and junk right?" Emma said starting to get scared.

"Well..." Hermione got cut off.

"I have Leukimea too?" Emma asked as tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

Hermionenodded and she felt her throat constrict as she said,"I'm sorry."

"It's no ones fault, its just fate... So where's Harry?" Emma asked as she wiped away her tears, and reached over to hold Hermione's hand. It always made her feel safe when her sister was with her, no matter what was wrong.

"After he brought you here, he said he had to go sort things out with Ron, so he left and told me to becareful and also said that he'd be back soon." Hermione answered as she squeezed Emma's hand.

"Okay, I'm still sorta tired." Emma told Hermione.

"Go to sleep then okay?"

"Please stay with me...I'm scared.." Emma whispered as she closed her eyes and patted the space beside her, tellingHermione silently, to lay down with her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Hermione said as she climbed onto the bed with her sister.

As Emma started to drift to sleep, Hermione was staring at her sister and whispered, 'I love you.' Hermione then let a single tear roll down her face before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Okay, I know that was a sad chapter, but you know things happen...

Please Review!

See Yah guys Later!

Bobby


	6. Stick With You

Stick with you...

Hello... Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I just been hit by an idea so letssee if it works...

Disclaimer: I donot own anything you recognize, its either by JK Rowling or a singer... Thank you

Chapter 6 is on its way...

* * *

Chapter 6- Stick with You 

_I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey) _

Nobody's going to love me better  
Ima stick stick with you  
Forever

When Emma awoke the next morning, she could feel Hermione on her right side. She could feel Hermione's hands covering her own. Emma could also tell that Hermione was singing, well who else would?

Emma laid in bed listening to her sister sing to her, Hermione was singing a song the they had wrote together, it was called Stick With You.

_Nobody's going to take me higher  
Ima stick stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
Ima stick stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Ima stick stick with you  
_

The chorus of that song, was Emma's favorite part, it explained how they would stick together through thick and thin.

I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our privated lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say

It totally said everything you needed to know about the two sisters bond. They loved each other, they would risk their lives to save eachother, thats how much they loved eachother.

When Hermione got to the chorus, Emma joined in, opened her eyes, and turned to look at her sister.

_Nobody's going to love me better  
Ima stick stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
Ima stick stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
Ima stick stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Ima stick stick with you  
_

Hermione smiled at her beloved sister and gave her hand a squeeze, it may seem to you like just a squeeze, but to them it was much more.

"How long have i been asleep?" Emma asked Hermione.

"Umm... Since you woke up last time, only a day," Hermione answered her sister.

"How have you been doing?" Emma asked.

"Well, if your talking about the Ron situation, then thats just been okay i guess, I forgave him for cheating on me, but not the way he hit us. He just said he understands whyand he was sorry."

"Well, I guess the bloody git does have a heart after all," Emma said which brought a smile to Hermione's pale face.

"You two hungry yet?" Harry asked from the door.

"Meh, it depends," Emma joked.

"How does eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice sound?" Harry asked Hermione and Emma.

The two sisters looked at eachother and smiled.

"Sounds good," Hermione said.

As Emma was helped off the bed by her sister and Harry, Ginny walked in.

"Hey!" Ginny said running up to Hermione and Emma.

"Hey yourself," Hermione said in a kidding tone.

"How you two feeling?" Ginny asked nicely.

"Good, you?" Emma greeted smiling.

"Just peachy!" Ginny answered.

"Yum! Peaches!" Harry said mocking Homer, off of the Simpsons.

Harry recieved a 2 playful hits on the shoulder by Hermione and Emma, and three laughs from the girls.

"Lets get Homer into the cafeteria before he drools," Emma said laughing.

"Yes lets!" Harry said as he guided Emma to the cafeteria.

When the four young adults got to the cafeteria, they were greeted by Emma's closest friends, Leah, Katelyn, Melissa, Sam, Matthew, Taylor, Joe, Mike, and Jake.

Leah had brown wavy hair and brown eyes. Sam had red hair, well her natural hair color was light brown, and she had grey eyes.

Katelyn, had wavy blonde hair, and bluish grayish eyes. Melissa had very light brown hair and green eyes.

Jake was single, he had brown hair, that had blonde at the tips, his hair was spiked up. He had wonderful blue- green eyes.Taylor was Leah's boyfriend, he had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Matt was Katelyn's boyfriend, and he had brown short hair and pale blue eyes. Joe had long skater type hair, that was dirty blonde and he had dark brown eyes. He was Sam's boyfriend. And last but not least, was Mike, he was Melissa's boyfriend, he had brown hair and peircingblue eyes.

"Hey Em!" A girl with red hair said as she hugged Emma.

"Hey Sam!" Emma greeted back. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, can't your friends visit you? Jeeze!" Leah said laughing.

"What ever! Jake you still single?" Emma asked smiling.

"Sadly yes," Jake said faking a depressed tone.

"Awww! Poor Jakey!" Emma cooed.

Jake just smiled and laughed. Emma stuck out her tounge.

"I guess you guys haven't met my... erm...sisters...friend... yet," Emma said, she was about to say my sisters boyfriend, but decided against it. "Well this nice young man, is Harry Potter, and this lovely young lady, is Ginny Weasley."

"Emma stop being over dramatic," Jake kidded.

"Hmph!" Emma pouted.

"Aww, come on Em, don't be mad I was just kidding!" Jake said as he went up to Emma.

"Come on you guys, lets leave these to love birds alone," Katelyn said.

"Shut up Katie!" Jake and Emma said at the exact same time.

"Don't call me Katie!" Katelyn shrieked.

Jake and Emma just laughed. "Come on, do you forgive me?" Jake asked giving Emma the puppy dog eyes.

"Ahhh! Not the eyes!" Emma screamed shielding her eyes. "Fine, I will if you stop!"

"Okay!" Jake said immediately and wipped the puppy dog eyes off his face.

"Where'd everybody go?" Emma asked as she opened her eyes.

"I dunno," was Jakes answer. "They're probably hiding from us."

"That won't be a surprise, you can go ahead and find them, I need to get changed," Emma said walking off.

"Nah, I'll come wtih you," Jake was suddenly aware of what he said and flushed. "I-I Mean, not literly come, I j-just meant-"

"I understand," Emma said as she placed her index finger on Jakes lips, and grabbed his hands. Emma then lead them down the hospital hallway to her room.

Emma then opened the door, walked over to a suitcase, that she figured that Hermione had packed her clothes in. She then opened it and took out a pair of dark, blue, denim hip huggers and a grey t- shirt that said Wink Wink in pink.

Emma left Jake in her room as she went to the bathroom to change.

When Emma left, Jake saw a peice of paper on the floor, and picked it up. As Jake unfolded it, he recognized a drawing that he had drawn for Emma. It was a picture of himself and Emma sitting on a rock on the beach.

'Wow, she kept it for all these years," Jake thought to himself, he had given her that picture for about two years.

Just then Emma walked in and saw Jake holding the picture. This had caused Emma to blush, she didn't want to know that she kept the picture with her 24/7.

She had kept that picture because, Jake and her had been best friends, for the longest time and she began to grow a crush on him.

"I never knew you kept this picture with you," Jake said quietly.

"I always have, and always will," Emma said looking down at her white and blue sneakers, she suddenly found them interesting.

"Emma, look at me," Jake said as he placed two finger under her chin to lift up her head.

Emma lookedinto Jakes blue and green eyes, all she saw in them was hope, love, and kindness.

Emma, couldn't control herself, and closed the gap between them. The kiss ended just as fast as it began.

Jake then licked his lips and covered Emma's lips with his. The kiss was loving and passionate.

* * *

Happy! Yah, not depressing! lol

please Review!

Cynthia


End file.
